Pickup trucks may be manufactured with stake pockets that run through upper sections of the cargo bed sidewalls. The stake pockets permit stakes to be mounted and secured to sidewalls of the truck, to enable a user to install a rack or frame onto the cargo bed to store ladders or other tools over the bed, for example. Associated mounting brackets may be provided to secure lower portions of the stakes to a sidewall of the truck. At the customer's discretion, the stake mounting and securement features may not be included in the vehicle when purchased. For trucks not including stake mounting and securement features, an add-on device may be provided for mounting and securing the stakes on the truck for users who desire this feature at a later time. However, existing aftermarket brackets or add-on devices used to assist in mounting and securing stakes on the truck may not offer the degree of stake stability, securement, and support provided by typical built-in stake mounting and securement features.